


Burger AU

by Avalooon



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avalooon/pseuds/Avalooon
Summary: Based on a fun conversation from the Cassunzel Server.Modern day gang visits a burger place late at night. Everyone aside from Cassandra is drunk.
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Burger AU

“Alright alright, and I also want an extra large oreo milkshake.”  
“Eugene, I’m not paying for that and I know you’re too drunk to get out your wallet. If you’ve placed your order go wait at the table.”  
Varian popped up from nowhere with a panicked expression on his face and several packets of ketchup and mustard in his fingers. “Wait you’re not paying for milkshakes? What am I even supposed to use as a base for my experiments, I can’t use ketchup again.”  
“For the last time Varian, you’re not doing experiments with your food or with anyone else's food for that matter. Look, I’m not going to tell you to not play with the condiments cause I KNOW that’s useless, but just, don’t make too big of a mess.”  
Rapunzel shifted a bit against Cassandra and gave out a sleepy mumble.  
“Come on Raps wake up, you’ve gotta give your order.”  
“But your shoulder is so comfy Cass, can’t you just order for me?”  
“Ugh, fine. I’ll just get you your usual.”  
“Thanks Cass, you’re the best girlfriend.” Even as Rapunzel leaned up to try and kiss Cassandra here eyes fluttered closed and she collapsed against Cassandra's shoulder.  
“Save the sweet talk for when you’re conscious.” Turning back to the cashier Cassandra went to finish the order. “Okay can I have a regular cheeseburger and a small strawberry shake as well.”  
Cassandra finished paying and gently moved to the table taking care to not disturb Rapunzel. “Alright the food should be ready soon. Wait, where’s Eugene and Lance. I explicitly told them to wait here.”  
Varian withdrew one of the toothpicks from his paper cup of mixed condiments and pointed towards the entrance. “They’re over there. When you told Eugene he couldn’t have a milkshake he came over here to whisper something to Lance and the two of them went off to plot. Also, also, why does Rapunzel get to have a milkshake but we don’t.”  
Cassandra chuckled and eased Rapunzel off her shoulder and onto the bench. “Perks of being the designated driver's girlfriend. Can you watch her while I go deal with those two.”  
“It’s blatant favoritism is what it is. Abuse of power…” As Varian’s complaints sputtered out Cassandra saw the pose Eugene and Lance were getting into and groaned.  
Lance dropped to his knees in front of Eugene and loudly exclaimed. “Ohh Eugene, love of my life, will you marry me?” Cassandra glanced around the room in panic, only slightly relieved when she saw the only other people here aside from the employees seemed equally hammered as her friends.  
“I will Lance, a thousand times so. Tell me my darling, what will the wedding feast be?”  
“My dear I shall let you have the greatest delicacies in all the world, Extra large oreo milkshakes!!”  
At this point Cassandra had had enough. “Will you two stop doing this every time you get drunk! If you’re going to put this much effort into it just get out your damn wallet.”  
Eugene and Lance burst out into laughter. “Oh Cassandra, how can we not do it when your reaction is so funny. Besides it might work.”  
Cassandra stared back determined to keep any hint of amusement off her face. “Suuure. Remind me how many times you’ve done this?”  
“58.” Lance had the answer immediately as if he had been waiting for Cassandra to ask.  
‘I see, and how many times has it worked?”  
“Well if you want to get technical it hasn’t worked yet.” A grin finally broke through her resolve and spread across Cassandra’s face. “But but, that’s only because you’ve always interrupted us Cassandra. Otherwise I’m sure it would’ve worked.”  
“If you say so Fitzherbert, if you say so. Anyway looks like our orders are ready, help me carry it back to the table.”  
As the other 3 settled down to eating and concocting horrible condiment mixtures Cassandra gently shook Rapunzel awake. “Hmm, what’s going on, why’d you wake me up.”  
“The food’s here.” Cassandra put the strawberry shake in Rapunzel’s outstretched hands. “You were the one who wanted to come here, so you’d better eat up.” Cassandra fondly watched her girlfriend nibble at the burger before taking a deep slurp of the shake. Rapunzel caught her looking and held out her shake.  
“What’s wrong, did you want some?”  
Cassandra smiled before leaning in and kissing Rapunzel. “No need, I’ve got something much better.” Cassandra leaned back against the seat feeling Rapunzel cuddle up next to her. As Varian tried to lace Lance’s burger with whatever strange concoction he had brewed up Cassandra chuckled. She might be in a cruddy fast food place but she was with people she loved.


End file.
